


sweaty

by kalirya178



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but iwa mostly just has an oikawa tooru kink, but that don’t mean shit this is an equal relationship, iwaoi best boys, kinda? maybe possibly, sweat kink if u squint, tooru being tooru, tooru just wants the d that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirya178/pseuds/kalirya178
Summary: iwaoi fuck :)that’s it :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 138





	sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve been having some technical issues so i haven’t been able to write that much, and i’ve also had a lot less time to do so. i dug through my drafts and decided to finally post this one, even though it’s short.
> 
> enjoy!

Hajime’s sure his hands are going to slip sometime soon. There’s only so long he can keep his grip on his boyfriend’s hips, slick with sweat as he pounds into him. 

He grips Tooru harder, ignoring the bruises he’s definitely going to end up leaving on the setter’s milky skin (although, he knows Tooru likes bruises, likes to be marked up,  _claimed_. He proudly shows off the masses of fading hickeys on his neck and chest, soaks in the teasing jeers and snide remarks about  _ last night _ from his teammates, revels in the visceral, physical, undeniable knowledge that Hajime is his, and he is Hajime’s), and grunts as he drives his hips forward harshly, over and over again, a loud, wet  _ smack  _ echoing through the room every time he makes contact with Tooru’s ass. 

“ _Hajime_ ,  fuck, baby, you fuck me so  _good, so good_ ,  oh  _ God_, yes, _fuck_!”  Tooru wails, incredibly aware of his boyfriend slamming mercilessly into his sensitive prostate with every other thrust.

“Feels good, Tooru, huh? Feels good being split open on my cock, love it when I fill you up like this, make you beg for it?” Hajime spits out, all gritted teeth and raspy growls.

“ _Fuck_ ,  baby, you  _ know  _ I do,  love  your cock... so fucking  _ thick_, I— _ah_!”  His boyfriend shrieks when Hajime’s hand comes in contact with his reddened asscheek, and the delicious spike of pleasure-pain feels oh-so-familiar.

Hajime slows, though, and only when he’s down to just rolling his hips into Tooru, grinding his dick as deep as he can, does he speak. 

“Babe, wanna ride me?” 

Tooru turns and blinks up at him, before smirking. “Aww, does Iwa-chan need a break? Did my big, strong, manly boyfriend get tired? Mm, and here I thought you could keep up with me. Shame.”

Hajime glares at him, stilling his hips. “Stop  _ calling  _ me that when I’m  fucking  you.”

“Then actually fuck  me, asshole.”

“You’re too sweaty,” Hajime mumbles.

“What was that, love?”

“I  said,  you’re too damn  _sweaty_!  I can’t fucking hold  on! ”

Tooru looks like he wants to laugh, so Hajime rolls his hips again, just to remind him that  _yes, he is very aware of the location of his boyfriend’s prostate, and is very, very ready to use it against him_ ,  and any giggling is cut off by a loud whimper.

“M’gonna pull out now, ‘kay?”

“Tch. Just do it, you big oaf.”

Hajime slowly pulls out, careful to avoid causing Tooru any discomfort, because he really is girthy enough that they have to worry about this sort of thing. 

The setter still winces when he separates them completely, asshole clenching around the emptiness that’s left behind, unprepared for the loss.

Hajime kisses his forehead softly as they switch positions, and sits back on the bed, propping himself up with a couple of pillows, while his boyfriend hovers above him, pink hole fluttering over the head of his hard cock, ready to swallow it whole.

They both groan as Tooru positions himself and sinks down, and Hajime lets out a breathy _holyfuckingshit_ , because the pleasure and determination in the setter’s eyes makes him think he’s going to come before the brunet even bottoms out.

He could watch Tooru ride him all day, would never tire of the absolutely divine sight in front of him, his beautiful boyfriend fucking himself up and down on his dick, panting and whimpering, his brown eyes rolling back in his head as his thighs flex, chest heaving and sparkling with drops of sweat, perfect hair wildly mussed and sticking in all different directions.

_I’m so lucky_ ,  he thinks, looking at his boyfriend, his best friend, his soulmate, his  _entire world_.

_ I’m the luckiest man in the universe. _

And when they finally come, one after the other, they look into each other’s eyes, and see the same thing, a promise of  forever.

(And if they go for round two later, with Hajime fucking Tooru up against the wall in the hallway as the setter’s perfectly maintained nails gouge his back, and if Kindaichi’s jaw drops the next day at practice, because ‘ _it looks like Iwaizumi-senpai got attacked by a wild animal!_ ’ and if Hajime grunts out, ‘ _I fucking _ did,’ and if Tooru squawks in indignation and smacks him on the shoulder but they still link their pinky fingers all the way to the court and all the way back to the locker room, well, that’s nobody’s business but theirs.)

~~~

(Hajime proposes, three years later, the day before Tooru learns that Argentina wants him to play on their national team, and Tooru cries and tells him that ‘ _Iwa-chan is my good luck charm_ , ’ and Hajime tells him that he’s a dumbass and that he doesn’t need luck, he’s worked his ass off to get to where he is, and anyone would be able to recognize that because he worked too much of his ass off and now he doesn’t have any.)

(Long-distance is hard. It’s the worst they’ve ever felt, being so far away from one another, but after five years of constantly being oceans apart for stretches of time that last far too long, Hajime gets fed up, says a tearful goodbye to his friends and family, and moves to Argentina. They marry, adopt a bonsai, two hermit crabs, and a kitten.)

(Hajime couldn’t wish for anything more than what he has: his whole world promising to stay by his side forever, and the rest of their lives stretching out in front of them, waiting to be lived.)

**Author's Note:**

> i love iwaoi and they love each other and that’s all there is to it
> 
> (also i have literally no idea whether or not gay marriage is legal in argentina just go with it)


End file.
